


Breathe, Trust, Bless Me and Release

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A short little Infinity War/Endgame fix-it (of sorts) Stucky PWP.





	Breathe, Trust, Bless Me and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Breathe, Trust, Bless Me and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519153) by [fandom_SteveBucky_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019)



> Title is from the Chevelle song “Closure” since it came on my iTunes as I was starting to write and that line sounded good. Spoilers ahoy, I guess? I don’t know how much this actually spoils, since this fic ignores Endgame’s existence and/or severely alters it in order to have this scenario happen. If you liked Endgame, that’s perfectly fine and I don’t begrudge you that, I don’t hate anyone for liking the movie, but I have to process in my way, and at this point in time with the movie so fresh in our minds, (continued in end notes, skip if you just want smut without too much salt)

“I missed you so much,” Steve murmured through kisses as he and Bucky slowly made their way through their home. _Their_ home. Together again, finally.

“I missed you too,” Bucky replied, letting Steve steer him gently towards the bedroom.

“I’m sorry we let this happen, I’m sorry it took so long to get you back,” Steve apologized, his voice rough with emotion, pausing and slipping a hand up to cup Bucky’s jaw. He pressed their foreheads together, simply feeling the closeness, the warmth, the _solidness_ of the two of them.

“Don’t be,” Bucky replied, shaking his head and smiling, reaching his hand up to cover Steve’s. “You did what you could and we’re back. I’ve got you back.”

Steve smiled back, but Bucky could see the shimmer of unspilled tears in his downturned eyes.

“Hey,” Bucky said, quiet and full of feeling. Steve glanced back up at him. “ _Hey_. I know there’s a lot of things I can’t, I _won’t_ ever understand about what you went through, but you _did_ it. You _won_. We’re here now and we get to decide how we move forward. There’s no going back, you know how much of a mess that would be.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, his voice barely a whisper but growing in confidence.

Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve again, tipping his head to slot their mouths more perfectly together, holding the kiss as if to share the air in their lungs.

“And right now, how about we move _forward_ into the bedroom,” Bucky grinned as they finally parted for breath.

“Absolutely,” Steve said with a little chuckle as Bucky’s hand found its way down to squeeze his ass.

Steve smiled suggestively at Bucky, hands going to his shirt. He slipped the buttons one by one, letting it fall open to give Bucky just a glance of his bare chest before turning to enter the bedroom. Bucky shook his head with a grin, pulled his own shirt off, and followed him in. 

Standing next to the bed, shirt hanging loose and open, thumbs in his belt loops, Steve watched hungrily, eyes dark with want as Bucky entered the room. With one hand, he palmed the bulge in his jeans, slipping the button with the other. He unzipped his jeans, shimmying them down his hips, letting them slither to the floor to step out of them. He slowly, teasingly, maneuvered his boxers down and, shaking them off his ankle, kicked them aside to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“I need you, Buck,” Steve murmured. He spread his legs and cupped his balls, thumb stroking the shaft of his cock. 

“And I’m here, Steve,” Bucky replied, stripping out of his pants and closing the distance between them. “I’ve got you. Whatever you need.”

Steve opened his legs a little wider and leaned back on his hands, looking up at Bucky with a hungry smile. Bucky leaned down to kiss him again, his hand on Steve’s chin, tipping his head back. Steve whined needily as they parted. After the lifetime of years and miles and the cruel whims of fate that forced them apart, these breathless moments and yearning heartbeats between them felt like an eternity. He swung his legs up onto the bed, rising to his knees, watching, waiting as Bucky collected the lube and condom. He watched eagerly, greedily as Bucky tore the condom open and rolled it on. He watched as he climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back, slicking up his cock while making purposeful eye contact. Showing off, letting Steve know he wanted this, needed this, just as much as he did.

Steve’s cock twitched, showing his excitement. Finished with the lube, Bucky held out the little bottle and Steve snatched it up like a precious treasure. He scooted over to Bucky, to straddle his waist, to kneel over him and show him how much he needed him. Maybe it was selfish, getting Bucky back and immediately, before anything else, wanting, _needing_ him like this, needing this from him, needing him so _badly_ , but if you only ever give yourself away, what do you have left at the end of the day? He made a show of lubing up his fingers before reaching back to begin opening himself up, watching Bucky’s face light up as he watched him. For a moment, the clouds parted and he caught a glimpse of the Bucky he knew once, the Bucky who was— _still is_ —his sun, moon, and stars.

With a high, whining sigh, Steve withdrew his fingers and, finally ready, lowered himself down onto Bucky’s waiting cock. Relaxing, he took it in, let it fill him, let it saturate him with its heat and his need. He moaned lasciviously, tipping his head forward, eyes closed, lips parted, chin to his chest as he let himself adjust to the fullness. Carefully, he leaned forward to kiss Bucky again and again, deep and greedy. Bucky’s hands slid up his arms, gentle as silk, to tangle into his hair.

“You feel so good,” Steve murmured as he broke the kiss, fingers lingering tenderly on Bucky’s cheek.

“So do you,” Bucky replied, words turning into a grunt as he gave his hips a jolt, drawing a gasp from Steve.

Steve sat up again, Bucky’s hands tracing down his sides to grip his thighs. He rocked back onto Bucky’s cock, letting himself _feel_ again. Feeling Bucky’s hands on him, Bucky’s cock in him, Bucky’s body under him, the weight of his own emotions heavy inside him. Bucky’s hips rolled and he lit up like fireworks.

“I—ah! Missed you… _so_ much,” Steve panted out as Bucky thrust into him, as he moved with his lover, bowing his head and clutching onto Bucky’s arms. “God, Buck, I… I missed you.”

“I gotchu, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled, his words melting into moans and gasps as he and Steve climbed closer and closer to orgasm.

Bucky cried out as he came, hips stuttering before coming to rest again, chest heaving. His fingers relaxed, Steve’s hands slid gently up his wrists to twine their fingers together. Hands linked, Steve grasped his cock and brought himself over with a shuddering sigh. The two of them, together again. 

Slowly, slowly, Steve rose up off of Bucky, rolling tiredly over. He slumped down onto his side, smiling satedly over at him. He reached over to remove the condom and flung it haphazardly towards the trash. That was a problem for later. Now? This was now, this was it, just _being_ here, together. Bucky rolled over to face Steve and pulled him closer, holding him tight.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m right where I need to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> (continued from front notes) just understand that to some of us, Steve feels very out of character that, after his character arc of learning to live in the 21st century, making friends and found family, and not leaving his friends behind—he did just that and erased Peggy’s future (which he seemed to have come to terms with, knowing she lived a full life of her own) and had to sit idly by as everything bad he knew was going to happen, happened. So, in this fic, I’m upset enough about enough things with Endgame, that the Snap gets handwaved undone (after some amount of time, some amount of effort, unspecified), and, among many other things, Bucky never has to watch Steve step onto that platform with an expression on his face that says he knows Steve’s not coming back and he has to pretend he’s ok with that. Yeah, I’m salty. I enjoyed the movie on a broad scale, but it also left me wanting so much more.


End file.
